I Am Not Losing Leo
by Nai Hyuku
Summary: CHB was normal until Leo had that dream; he knew something bad was going to happen to him. It was until the signals started to show up, Jason, then the dangerous girl that is not giving up on him until he's completely on their side. The next day, Leo 'Ran away', and Jason makes a quest realizing new feelings and thoughts coming out about his male best friend. Jaseo.
1. Chapter 1

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 1: Dreams.

"_Your world is just a game. That is why it doesn't have any sense, any."_

"_It is right" Leo agreed. He did not knew why he was talking so correct, he did not even knew with who miss was he talking, neither when the conversation started. Leo could not see where he was, nor was the lady he was talking to, only that he was sitting on something hard. _

_He caught his breath before it attacked again. He took his hammer out quickly before it got too close and began to attack furious. The speed of Leo's attacks were incredibly, but the monster in front of him was enormous and not to say, faster. Then, someone trapped him by behind and was dragging him to somewhere, he couldn't move. He wanted to move and take his hammer in his hands but it was lying on the floor in front of him. Leo felt useless, like if he needed someone to help him, but that was already decided._

"_Jason, help!" yelled panicked while sinking into the water, he felt like if someone was pulling him and raised his hands like if he was trying to catch something or someone, he needed to leave because he was losing his breath. The monster was not there anymore._

"_Leo! Hold on!" screamed Jason back, Leo didn't know what was he doing, but Jason sounded like if he was making a lot of effort._

_Suddenly, the kidnaper talked, whispering to him in the back of the ear, whit what in those circumstances seem like electrifying breath. "Now that I finally have you my revenge will be finished soon, son of Hephaestus."_

Leo waked up sweating heavily squeezing the blanket. He sat and pressed his head to his hand.

"It was just a dream." Comforted himself putting a hand in his chest over his altered heart.

"No, it wasn't just a dream." Said Jake making Leo almost fall of his bed. "Demigod's dreams are never just dreams. They are prophesies."

Leo was so tensed that he was shaking a little. Jake looked backwards to Leo and sighted.

"Man, you surprised me. When did you enter?" asked Leo.

"Sorry for entering to your bunk. But you were doing a lot of noise and you awakened me."

"Sorry." Leo looked at him grinning and started to prepare to guide the Hephaestus cabin's members. "Thanks for worrying for me, Jake."

"If you need any help I'm here for you. If you are 'sick' you can stay here… or go to Bunk 9 all day. Don't worry, I will stand for you."

Jake leaved his bunk before he could answer this, but he knew Jake wasn't giving him options.

"But I'm wanna play Capture the flag!" Said Leo.

But what worried him more was that something was going to take place. He needed to consult Rachel… later. Now he had to loose time before going, he didn't want to sleep, so he went to the Argo II and rapidly took a sword out and began training alone. He didn't really used swords; he used a flaming hammer to fight, but he had considerate he had to practice with other kind of weapons. Hours passed when he was done and he walked around examining the Argo II, what could he do to make it better?

"What is this?" Leo asked himself seeing a pink letter stuck in a corner. He grabbed it and then he sniffed it, it had an unfamiliar fragrance. _It should be of Annabeth of Hazel_, he thought, _that or one of the guys was having a real deal with their sexuality_. Leo laughed at his thought, what a silly idea. Anyways, he went to his room and started reading it.

_Mother:_

_I cannot wait to meet him. I know I'm only a tool to you, but I'm begging. I think I related me with him; we are both your tools… You never took care of me, it was always Athena, she had plans for me ever since I was born. I think that was cruel and unfair. Now we only have to sleep, but he is the only one who is obeying you; even if I'm the only one hearing you clearly, is Leo hearing your orders too?..._

"_You are a silly, Leo!" said a cute girl giggling extending her hand to him, whom was still sitting in the floor. She was a happy tall girl of about 17 years old; her pink hair was so healthy it looked natural and her blue eyes were looking at him sparkling. "I knew I shouldn't have let you alone."_

_It wasn't the first time seeing her, he already had dreams about her after this, it started a few weeks ago and he wasn't sure he had seen her before. Leo looked around; they were in a cave with a hole of 1x1meter in the top. And floating in the below the hole was a huge drop of water. Leo grabbed her hand and stand up._

"_Now, now… what if we go to my house? I can make you cookies." They walked holding hands, she was still smiling. Leo couldn't see his expression at that moment, but he could have bet he was smiling like an idiot seeing at her._

_The image quickly changed and a smile of a female was the only thing Leo could see, but he knew it was the same girl as before. Her smile was evil and her dark pink hair moving with the air as she said: "If you don't go to find me I'm going to find you, Leo Valdez."_

When he woke up it was already afternoon. He stayed there a little more, thinking. Seriously?! A girl with pink hair?! What was he thinking being scared of a pink-haired?! Leo remembered that voice well; her voice was innocent but devil, sweet but filled with poison. A shiver went through his spine at the memory. Geez, now he thought she was sexy, mmmm… she definitely was.

Leo sighted and sited there half-conscious for what seemed half an hour hearing the girl's voice in his head before he fully awaked …There was when he got it, what time was it?

"The Capture the flag game!" Leo jumped out of his bed on the Argo II. He couldn't believe that, he was being lazy while his siblings where working!

…

"Did you saw how we kicked asses in the capture the flag game, Pipes? It was awesome!"

"Yeah! I am impressed how did you used your fire skills to stop Ares' cabin. I bet it was Annabeth's idea" Piper answered and noted how Leo ignored her sentence.

"I hope Aphrodite cabin will be in the next game! Like an ally, of course!" Said Leo smiling, Piper knew Leo was trying to share his enthusiasm.

"It was wonderful! You were so brave!" said Piper grinning, not really considering what she was saying. She was just happy to see Leo was having real fun.

Leo have not had go to consult Rachel and he was with his normal routine. He had almost forgotten about his dream because of leading his half siblings, whom first looked at him worried but Leo hadn't blame them, that morning Jake said he needed time to . Suddenly, his expression changed to a more serious one. Piper looked at was Leo was seeing and smiled brightness. There was Jason entering camp half-blood with a big grin in his face.

"Jason!" Screamed Piper greeting him.

"Piper!" He hugged her and when he finished, he looked at where Leo was. "…Le-"

But Leo wasn't there anymore.

"Why is he so rude to you? He was smiling before you arrived. Are you two into a fight?" Piper saw Jason with a curious look "Anyways, better go and see what's happening to him."

"Yeah, I think so." Said Jason walking to nowhere "Aren't you coming?"

"I have the feeling that it's nothing of my concern, but I should help you and look for him together." Offered Piper. Jason took her hand in his and both began searching. The whole camp was so active that day that it was not easy to find him, and Jason didn't wanted to ask no one if they have seen Leo. Ten, tweny minutes passed and Leo was no were to be seen.

"I'm going to ask." said Piper. "Jake! Jake, have you seen Leo?"

Jason looked a little shocked seeing Jake for a reason and Piper tighten his hand to give him her charm and peace, even if she didn't know why Jason was like that.

"Yeah, Leo was walking with Chiron to the big house, he seemed worried." Said Jake also remembering how Leo was in the morning "I think you should go and see what's happening."

Jake saved the _"I think there'll be a new prophesy" _for himself, it had to be Leo's decision if telling them or not.

"Ok, I need to go back; I am in charge while Leo is in the big house." He saved _'Consulting Rachel'._ He didn't knew how many times he would be saving that kind of things for himself while Leo wasn't there. He hated saying half-sentences.

"Ok, Bye" Piper dismissed. "Thanks for your help, Jake."

"Ok." said Jason. "Let's head towards the big house, _again."_

"It isn't-"

"Piper! There's someone new they found in the Bay Area and we think she your sister!" Yelled another demigod running at her. "Will is giving her a walk through the Strawberry Field right now."

"Will? And why him?" Asked Jason arching his eyebrow up.

"Why did anyone said nothing to me?" She looked at Jason "Jason, did you want to see her?"

"Okay." Replied Jason. They began to run to the strawberry field. When they arrived they saw a multitude of demigods, males and females that where looking at the new girl.

"Piper! Let the Aphrodite's head counselor see her." Her brother yelled on the middle of the multitude and a minute after they let her pass. When they saw the new girl waiting for Piper, she set free Jason's hand and start running towards her "Good luck with Leo!"

When they were face to face Will leaved and the new girl started to walk.

"I know you; you are Piper McLean, isn't it? The daughter of that actor." Said the new girl with no interest. Piper analyzed her; a while ago she had a smiling face and a gentile attitude. "You´re a daughter of Aphrodite, right? She's my mother too, so."

"I will be your head counselor, emm… now our siblings aren't joined together so, I will present you to them more at night." Said Piper, she was giving her a bad feeling.

Leo and Chiron leaved the big house with a tensed air, definitively Leo didn't liked what he listened, but he had to had his smiling face so no one would know and worry for him like Jake did, and worse, Piper and Jason, Leo already knew in the quest will be Jason, he _dreamed _about it. They saw how Piper and Jason were walking together linking hands, Leo was broken to see them like that and what was worse is that he doesn't knew why.

"The first signal was Jason, and that girl; Piper's sister, the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Don't worry. Things will happen when the proper time comes." He seemed to have notice something in his expression. Leo made his 'I don't want' face looking at the campers and Chiron sighted "He has the right to know. I will make sure he doesn't tell anyone else until the time to go comes."

"It's not that. I am probably going to be dead by a couple of weeks."

"You are misunderstanding, son of Hephaestus." Chiron sighted and tried to think of something "The Prophesy says the _lost flame,_ not that someone will be dead. Prophesies specify when someone is going to die."

"All right, if that's what you say." Leo said looking down at the floor, thinking. He was going out of his mind; it was like smoke was coming out of his ears. He checked it a little freaked and tried to calm down as seeing it was right.

"It has been a long day, son of Hephaestus, eat dinner and sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow." Ordered Chiron

Leo was not going to die nor be lost, then what? Maybe they wouldn't reach him even if they try but he will know were himself will be, and that's why it said the lost flame, but that voice, and he being kidnapped to somewhere… he was goin-

"Hey, man." Interrupted Jason stepping on the big house and looked at him, Leo saw a little sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. Since when was he there? "What were you talking with Chiron? You don't look very well."

Leo was uncomfortable, and Jason could sense it very well, but he was more worried of his terrified and worried face; Jason hoped it wasn't a past trauma…

"Yeah, about that…" Leo couldn't look at him when avoiding stuff that concerns the person he was talking to. "I am going to skip dinner and go to sleep."

"Are you really ok? You know, I came here because I dreamed of you, screaming while sleeping and in pain."

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm ok."

"Did you saw the new girl? She's at our age; I wonder why she has not been claimed yet." Jason tried to break the ice Leo's style; maybe if Leo recognized his same kind of technique he wouldn't be so frustrated.

"Yeah, maybe she's your sister." Said Leo without life on his voice.

"Why?" Asked Jason confused, but happy because he could talk more with Leo.

"She was sparkling" Said Leo leaving him behind, surprised, Jason followed him "Dude, I'm sorry but I am too tired."

"I…" Jason stopped, Leo's response "Ok. Good night, Leo."

Leo looked at him over his shoulder frowning. Jason was shocked; Leo had never acted like this before. What was happening with Leo?

…

Before going to sleep, Leo couldn't stop thinking about nothing else but what happened that afternoon. He couldn't help it, he was scared. He was thinking what his dad thinks at looking at him in that condition, maybe he had his arms crossed while seeing him and saying "You are a deception, boy." And then again, that female voice was in his head, he couldn't

_Leo was walking to the forge from the arena, his game of Capture the flag just ended and he should be happy of his victory, because it was obvious from the start Leo was going to win. But Leo couldn't concentrate in nothing else but Jason, whom had just arrived minutes ago and Leo was a little frustrated of the things that represented, his dream, a quest with Jason where he was going to be kidnapped- now Leo couldn't be with Jason too much time._

_Otherwise, he wondered who the pretty girl was; half of him wanting to see her, half of him wanting to run away and never even listen to her voice._

_He ran into a little someone who looked at him a little annoyed, but smiled at seeing who he was. Leo looked at his little brother Harley with no emotion, but Harley didn't care. "Brother! Can you tell me why are they here? I tried to look, but they are too tall!"_

_Leo looked around, a great multitude was around something, he was short so he couldn't see much, but he listened at the whisperings: "She has to be a daughter of Aphrodite" "No, how has she survived so much time? And you saw how was she analyzing everything? She has to be a daughter if Athena." "Yeah, she seems smart." "But she is so beautiful!"_

_He grabbed Harley and put him in his shoulders in a simple act. Harley enjoyed being carried around. "Is that girl, Leo! I couldn't believe this is only for one girl. This sucks."_

_Leo finally putted him down interested on his commentary. Harley was a little disappointed he hasn't been too much time in Leo's shoulders and ran to a place with more fun. Leo immediately ran through the crowd pushing people aside and finally, he saw her, the girl of his dreams._

"_I'm glad to meet you." Whispered her looking directly at him with what seemed under his desperation, an evil grin, her pink-violet hair moving with the wind Leo hadn't feel before. _

"_Bellus" A shiver went through his spine as he entered in panic. Leo ran desperate to the Mess hall. He needed Rachel. Now._


	2. Chapter 2: The repair boy runs away

Author's Note:  
Ok, ok. So Bellus is my new favorite OC I have made, she reminds me a lot of Megurine Luka, full of… well, shining light in neon pink. Later you'll know why she's so important, I don't know if you'll like her later… I'm so sorry for her. ;P

Well, it starts with Bellus's part. It's just to lighten the fic but it talks of some important things that will happen in the future of this fic. If you want you can skip that part is okay, I know how it feels when authors put a lot part with their OC because they're too excited and I am also like "Can you only go with the character I came here for?" And like that. It's a part that says how did she gets to Athena's cabin and meets Annabeth. Only that, if you seem something odd in the fic go on and read it.

I Am Not Losing Leo

Chapter 2: The repair boy runs away.

Bellus finally leaved Aphrodite's cabin late in the night deciding to take some air. She was really nervous; it was her first time meeting her siblings.

Sighting, she looked at the sky waiting for something, perhaps a recommendation from his mother? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to beg Aphrodite for that, even if she was a little attached to her. But the more time staring at the sky the more an image of Leo seemed to appear, she was sure she wasn't imagining that, it was a message of his mother hurrying her.

Then, she listened something in the woods, and her hands were automatically to her thighs pressing her daggers in the black straps ready to pull them out.

"Who's there?" Asked Bellus, at the same time seeing her opportunities to attack, hide and scape, but still very cautious about her enemy.

"Sorry for scaring you." A blonde girl said leaving the woods towards her. "I was just talking with a friend."

"It's nothing." Said Bellus leaving her daggers attached her black straps below her skirt and analyzing innocently the girl. She was a girl of 15 old; she had a large and yellow hair attached in two pony tales, blue sky eyes and had a black skirt with black boots and black tights under them. She used a belt like Annabeth with a dagger and in the other side of the belt was a bag.

"I'm Athena's daughter, by the way." Smiled. "Adeline is my name."

"I'm Aphrodite's." Bellus gave her hand to the Athena's daughter with a smile.

Suddenly the Athena's daughter dragged her near and said something. Bellus's mode went directly to a fighting one, she already have her dagger ready to cut off her companion's head.

"That means you can't lie to me. I know you came here to find something, something important to you. Your eyes are telling me that." Whispered in her ear. "And you're not leaving without it. Because I know you'll leave."

Bellus stayed in shock a second, but recomposed half a second after.

'_You're too of an analyzing woman, my bad, you're right on suspecting of me so soon. But why are you saying this to me? I know you were following me all day long, but you're telling me I didn't hidden it well enough. It was something fool of your side, telling me this to improve… you aren't cautious at all, are you? I still can lie to you.'_

"Hey Miss Smartie." Called Bellus grinning. "I will learn something from you."

"Come this way." Adeline grabbed her hand.

…

"I'm back!" yelled entering in Athena's cabin.

"Didn't they get mad if you des concentrate them?" Asked Bellus in her side.

"Nah, they focus so much in their job they don't notice me." Said Adeline, but when she looked forward, she was surprised to see Malcom looking directly at her. "Who-, Malcom!"

"Hey, you came with someone." Recalled Malcom analyzing Bellus's beauty.

"Yeah, she's the newbie –Aphrodite's daughter."

"You can call me Bell." Presented herself Bellus at her side.

"My name is Malcom." Said and looked at his sister. "And you're not the one to say. Coming with another -more- newbie is something immature if you think that's going to make you someone like us, newbie. Two months aren't enough for me."

"But…!" Was going to reclaim to her brother.

"I'm no listening to one more word."

Bellus giggled "So, I'm pleased to meet you."

"She came to learn of the Athena's cabin! Isn't that incredibly?" Said Adeline.

"Bell," Called Malcom "Even if she doesn't seem very intelligent Adeline is incredibly when she's in combat. I haven't see her fight sword to sword or using a dagger, but she doesn't need one to win. Incredibly, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I wonder if someday I will fight against you, Malcom. You seem to be a good fighter too."

"Okay that's a dea-"

"Hey! Watcha talking about?" Interrumpted Adeline. She and Malcom seemed to get well and while they were talking, Bellus was looking at Annabeth face of disturbance in front of Dedalus's laptop.

"Do you have a problem?" Inclined Bellus at Annabeth's side. "Oh, I see. And I suppose you need to do that."

"Yes, but I wonder how" Said Annabeth touching her chin. Bellus looked at her.

"It's easy. Look." Said Bellus, taking the laptop of Dedalus and start writing, the 'click click' the mouse made was making some Athena child to look in confusion.

"Wow." Exclaimed her sister looking at the screen, a very fast process was having its place. "You are pretty fast."

"And intelligent." Her brother said with amazement and Annabeth saw he was blushing.

"I thought it was already decided" Adeline said. "We are very fortunate you came today."

"Thanks, you are very cute. And I love cute people" Said Bellus giving them a smile. "I know you were smart people for the first sight, I saw it on your eyes. But now that we are in Athena's cabin it seems pretty obvious." Bellus giggled. She looked at Annabeth, whom was watching the whole scene, her siblings have been caught completely in Bellus' charming "Sorry for the intrusion, wisdom child, but I was being presented to my siblings when I came. I have to leave or I would be ruder than I am."

"I will-" Both of Annabeth's siblings talked but stopped at listening to the other.

"We will guide you to your cabin." Said the girl.

"I'm sure she can go alone." Said Annabeth with her authoritarian voice analyzing Bellus's acts.

"Please, believe I'm not using charm speak." Ordered Bellus charm speaking them. "I'm so tired everyone is always analyzing me! Even my siblings, do I really look that suspicious?" Asked with a lame voice watching how they all were stepping right into her trap.

"It's not that. But we all wondered how an Aphrodite's daughter has been surviving alone. Did someone took care of you? Perhaps you have been house to house influencing people with your charm speak?" Asked a girl.

Bellus giggled "Ok, I will tell you, but I have to go so it is going to be quick." Said thinking of Leo and Jason. In her eyes was a little spark of something that looked like madness.

…

Bellus just leaved Athena's cabin walking in a straight line while thinking on her new friends, she had a big smile on her face, it was then when she crashed into someone.

"Sorry." Said both at the same time, Leo finally seeing Bellus and remembered his dream. Bellus realizing about the atmosphere it was making, giggled.

"So, you're the famous Leo, so handsome." Said Bellus. "I am very happy to meet you."

"Famous? Why?" Leo finally asked still a little afraid.

"I have admired you long enough since I first listened of you!" Said smiling with her face too near of Leo's, she was grabbing both of Leo's hands and her eyes were sparkling. "My mother always told me all your adventures!"

'_All your adventures!' _Still made echo in his head, he couldn't move for a moment of atonement.

"Am… Leo? Did I said something I shouldn't?" Asked Bellus making Leo come to the reality. A blush managed to get to his face and make him look like a tomato, the only thing he could think was 'Oh my- so embarrassing'. Bellus giggled. "So cute."

"I… I…" Leo was speechless.

"It was that, wasn't it? If it was that just forget it."

"Forget…" Repeated a moment Leo with a dead tone. Then, finally he awakened. "Eh? What's happening? B-Bellus, is that you?" Asked with a pale face.

"Yeah, and you just stepped into me." Said. "Hey, let's go to somewhere else. I need to talk to you. Mmmm… let me into your bunk."

"Okay." And with that, Leo walked with Bellus towards his bunk.

It was approx. 3 a.m. and Leo was just leaved alone. _Finally_, he thought, but even so, he was still a little angry and grateful about Jake's worrying over him. It was a complicated feeling he wasn't interested in. Now Leo was lying on the Zeus cabin's door thinking about his complicated day and his new insomnia problem.

Back into the world, he was just in Jason's door, maybe he could enter? He wasn't sure he could do it. He felt culprit of what was he going to do to him.

'_I wonder what Jason's dreaming now… I bet it's something more fun than this.' _Thought Leo tightening his grip on the little object.

…

"_Jason! Help me!" yelled Leo in somewhere, he listened like if he was under water, so Jason tried to no call a lightning in order to not kill Leo. Jason tried to look at Leo and help him, but the monster wasn't helping much._

"_Leo! Hold on!" screamed back. _

"_You can't do anything to rescue him. He already belongs to my mistress" Said his enemy. "Too late, demigod." _

"_JASO-!"_

Jason waked up when he dropped a lamp Piper had just given to him. The sound it made when it crashed with the floor was too intense he felt like ringing himself.

"What's happening in here?!" Leo entered with his hammer out, ready to fight. He looked around searching for his enemy, but there was no one. Leo blinked trying to get used to the darkness. "Jason… what's happening? Why did you scream?"

Jason looked at Leo and saw that at his side, a shadow passed outside his cabin side to side of the window, but he ignored it.

"Leo I… I had a dream." Jason saw at him with sad eyes.

"And what is so intense to make the blonde superman cry?" Leo said with his mocking tone.

"It was about you."

"Oh…" Leo sited at Jason side, wondering what it was, but begging it wasn't the prophesy´s. "And? What was it?" Asked Leo stealing his best friend's attention one more time. "What did you dreamed that was about me?"

"It started…" Jason stayed looking at Leo's eyes; he hadn't looked at them before, not like this. There was something special about his eyes that night, like if he had been working desperate all night and tired, very tired. Jason had compassion over his best friend and his mouth and tongue moved on their own, his vocal cords produced sounds independently "I can help you."

"I don't think you can." Lied Leo.

Jason realized he was entering in a different conversation without knowing; a more advanced one. Leo realized Jason's confusion and was back to his other… conversation? Innocent role? Yes, it was written all over his face like a: 'Ups, I just said something wrong'

"Leo, you…" Jason hesitated. "Have you dreamed of something important lately?"

Leo looked at him suspicious, it had to be something about being roman but Jason never hesitated. NEVER.

"I don't know…" whispered to himself, then, he changed to a voice full with confident. "No. Seriously, I can't dream with the tired I am lately, dude, I have a lot of-"

Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by both sides of his head and Leo stopped talking. "I'm serious, Leo, please. Don't lie to me." Said Jason with a sincere look.

"I…!" Leo looked at the wall on Jason's side and grabbed Jason's hands. It was just too much pressure. "What do you want to do? We both know you aren't any real hero. Not for me." Leo said taking Jason's hands off of him. He knew it was an egoist way to protect himself, but he couldn't let Jason know.

Jason's face was shameful for a moment but changed to a serious one, was Jason angry? It was the most correct feeling… or whatever, he couldn't understand people.

"Leo, I have saved you millions of times. Even you know that is a lie."

"No, I have been saving my guts while you were fighting for everyone else." Said Leo. "I have been trying, but I couldn't be even the best friend. I suppose that if I stay here I will always be the seventh wheel."

Then, Leo took Jason by the neck, but his movements were too sweet that Jason didn't react until Leo's hand touched his skin. "Hey! What do…?" Jason tried to protest as Leo tumbled Jason on his bed. "What are you trying to do?" He sited again "If you want to escape-" Jason was interrupted by Leo's hand in his hair.

Leo caressed his hair and looked down at the floor, his hand moving between Jason's ear and his hair. Jason definitely knew something was happening for his best friend's strange act and that included that he knew Leo wasn't gay to do that, seriously, what the hell was he planning?

Jason was about to complain to Leo when he realized something. He couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Jace." Leo whispered touching Jason's forehead with his. "I'm so sorry, Jason." Said giving him a hug, his head in Jason's shoulder. Jason could bet he was crying and his heart broke, even more.

"_Like hell you're sorry, man." _Thought Jason _'I trusted in you! How could you do this?! LEO!'_ Jason felt like if someone has just given him a punch in his stomach. That was until Leo talked again:

"_Es solo que es mucha presión, ya no puedo más, Jason. No es solo estar contigo, las miradas, las voces, los sueños, todo._ Oh" Said and laughed a little. "I forgot you can't understand me. I said it is too much pressure I can't resist this anymore. It's not only being with you, the stares, the voices, the dreams, everything. I can't stay here anymore."

But what Leo didn't say was that Bellus was the worst part, he couldn't stay with her anymore. Not at camp. Bellus said she was being a massager of the gods.

Not long ago when they were heading to Leo's bunk, she grabbed a rose and when she was in his bunk the rose's petals seemed to be sprinkled with blood, and the more time he saw it the rose's seemed to have fire and when he recognized it, his fire burning camp half blood. He couldn't see it anymore and Bellus saw him in horror, he was exploiting with flames.

And with that, Leo leaved Zeus's cabin leaving Jason behind while whispering little "_Lo siento_."s and "_Perdoname, Jason._"

…

"Jason! Wake up! Chiron says you should stop sleeping! You need to have breakfast" Piper knocked at his door. "Hey, can I enter?" She waited a moment before Jason listened the door was open. "Are you here?"

Piper went on finally was able to see him. She sited at his side and said "Jason, you're late for breakfast." A moment passed and nothing. "Jason, don't ignore me, I can see you breathing." Silence again. "Jason, are you okay?" Piper tried to move him. "And what's with this little machine on your head?" she tried to took off the machine, but it gave her electric shocks. "Auch! Agh, I'm going for Leo! I'm sure he can take this off."

Thirty minutes passed when Piper came again with Jake behind her. Her preoccupation face said more than any word.

"Jason, we can't find Leo!"

So, from now on I'm switching from Leo's point of view to Jason's. Recommendations are well received!


End file.
